


The Thrill

by WinryWeiss



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, dangerous driving, it is so typical for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the thrill of a car chase ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Beware - absolutely no beta.

Tintin is terrified.  
  
He had never ever before felt like this.  
  
He had faced many dangers in his life, he had chased criminals nearly all around the world, he had been attacked countless of times, poisoned, hypnotized, locked in a prison (and even in an asylum), kidnapped, nearly got run over by a train (once) or a car (few times), he crossed a ranging river (while loosing the canoe), walked from Bordurian borders to capital of Syldavia in one go, he escaped from tanker full of drug cargo using a stolen plane while dragging around a drunken man twice as heavy as himself (and promptly crashed with said plane) and he jumped of another plane to a sinking meteorite.  
  
But nothing could compare to this.  
  
He could sense the heat rising from his spine, his neck muscles tensing, hair rising, heart beating in an insane rhythm, eyes glued on quickly changing road in front of him (or, rather on a spot few inches above dashboard). There is the feeling that his stomach wants to get rid of it’s content. And there is the nearly unsuppressable desire to scream aloud. And, great snakes, if he opens his mouth, he will be screaming like a little child. His hands are stiff, knuckles turned white, as he holds Snowy like their lifes depend on it.  
  
To think that Thomson (Or was it Thompson?) said to him once, that he, Tintin, is a dangerous driver.  
  
They should have see the Captain’s driving.  
  
Or wait, rather not. If he is scared out of his mind, they will die of fright.  
  
The tires screeched awfully as Captain suddenly turns the wheel, belting the corner and nearly overtaking the second car.  
  
Tintin’s eyes shoot to driver, who is totally absorbed by this car chase. It’s a wonder he isn’t shouting those funny insults by now.  
  
Oh God, he love this man. Not only Captain could actually keep pace with him, but he can make him feel like this.  
  
Feel this thrill he never felt before.  
  
“ _Just wait, Captain Archibald Haddock._ ” Tintin thinks to himself. “ _Just wait till you drive those villains into a corner. After we settle all the formalities with Thomson and Thompson and end up alone in our hotel room. Then I will drive you insane._ ”


End file.
